To Write Love On Her Arms
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: ONE-SHOT. And all the sorrow that she takes out on herself, it comes around and leaves her bleeding on the floor and she knows, yeah she knows that there's a lot of ugly things about this world.


**A/N: For those who don't see the beauty in themselves. We have hope.**

As usual, the fake, wide smile was spread across WWE Diva, Natalya Neidhart as she entered the divas locker room. Her blonde and pink hair was tied back in a pony tail, and she was wearing black sweat pants, a pink tank top, a black jacket, and white Nikes. She widened her fake smile as she saw fellow diva, and best friend, Melina Perez sitting on the bench.

"Hey Nattie!" the latina diva greeted her friend.

"Hey Mel... what are doing at ECW?" Natalya asked, furrowing her brow as she made her way over to sit beside Melina.

Melina shrugged. "I'm visiting to fight Katie Lea and Paul Burchill with Tommy Dreamer."

"Oh..." Natalya said, nodding slowly, pulling at the sleeves of her jacket.

"I totally loved your outfit tonight! It was hot. I love how your bringing those jackets back from when you debuted. Love it!" Melina giggled, crossing her legs, smoothing out one of her pant legs.

"Thanks, Melly!" Natalya said cheerfully, hoping her friend wouldn't ask exactly why she was wearing the jackets again.

"So after my match, Katie, Tiffany, and me were gonna go out clubbing, wanna come?" the raven haired diva asked.

"Um...." the Hart Dynasty diva glanced over at her duffel bag sitting by the wall, then back at her friend. "Maybe next time. Kay?"

Melina sighed, but then said, "Okay. Next time." She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh, well my match is next. See you later, Nattie!"

With that, the sassy latina hopped up from her spot on the bench and exited the locker room. As the door swung closed, Natalya rose from the bench and slowly made her way towards her bag. Zipping it open, she reached in and pulled out a silver, shiny object.

Sighing, the ECW diva walked over to the corner of the room, opposite of the door. Leaning against the wall, she slowly slumped to the ground. She turned the razor blade around repeatedly in her cold hands. The smile she had on her face moments ago, she had let fall off her face. It's not like she reasons to smile anyways.

TJ Wilson had dumped her for Kelly Kelly. DH Smith wasn't talking to her, because he thought she was a whore for dating such a close family friend. Her parents never called anymore, they probably hated her too. None of the divas liked her. They all thought she was ugly, fat, and only a diva because of her last name. Melina probably didn't even like her that much, and she was her best friend.

Pushing her left sleeve up, Natalya held the blade between her index finger and thumb, and ran her middle finger over all the scars on her arm. She deserved the pain. She was a terrible person. Or at least thats what she thought. She also thought she was a fat wannabe diva who would never be pretty like Kelly Kelly, and never be as sexy as Candice Michelle, or as desirable as Maria Kanellis, and never be as nice as Mickie James. She was a gross, mean, unsexual woman, who would never be loved.

Vince hated her. He didn't care about her. He was letting her wrestling talent waste away by making her be a valet. But being a diva allowed her just a tad bit of happiness, even if it wasn't much, and it did at times make her feel worse then she's ever been.

This whole cutting thing started about a month ago. TJ had just broken up with her over the phone, and once she hung up, she ran right into the arms of her then best friend, Victoria. Victoria was about to retire, and was depressed for the reasons why she was about to leave WWE. It turns out, Victoria had been cutting herself, and she told Natalya about it. At first, she had immediatley said no, but after awhile, she took the blade and just did it. A jagged cut across her forarm. She liked the pain, and it made her feel unique and much better. And that's how we got where we are now.

Natalya felt a chill go up her spine as the cold blade touched her arm. She pushed down on it, and pulled it back. Closing her eyes, she let tears fall as she cut herself. After a minute, she looked down at her bloody arm. Grabbing a towel from her bag, she wrapped it up, then dropped the blood covered blade into the duffel bag before going to the shower room to wash off any evidence of her acts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Bye Kat! I'll see you later, chicka!" Melina yelled to her friend before sliding the key into her hotel room door and walking inside. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight before her.

"Melina...." Nattie said, her voice filled with sorrow and shock, her face covered with tears.

"Natalya what... what are you doing?!" Melina yelled, still standing there with the door wide open.

"N-n-nothing," Natalya said shakily.

"Nothing? Nothing my ass! Nattie, honey, why are you cutting yourself!?" the latina finally turned and slammed the door shut before returning her eyes to the blonde diva, sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed, a bloody blade in her hand, and bleeding cuts on her left arm.

"I'm...." Natalya blinked, knowing saying she wasn't cutting herself was just plain stupid at this point. "I'm miserable, Mel!" she confessed, tossing the blade to the side, and holding her still bleeding arm close to her chest.

"Oh my god, Nat. How in the world are you miserable!? And even so, you have no reason to be harming yourself this way!" Melina said, walking into the bathroom, and momentarily returning with a fresh white towel. Bending over beside Natalya, she wrapped her bloody arm in the fabric, shaking her head at her friend.

"I'm sorry, Mel..." Natalya said through her sobs.

Melina sighed, rising from the ground and walking over to the desk in their hotel room. Opening a drawer, she pulled out a black sharpie, and then walked back over to her harmed friend, kneeling down.

"What are you doing?" Natalya asked.

"Did you cut your right arm?" Melina asked, knowing she probably hadn't since she was right handed.

As Nattie shook her head no, the womans champion pushed up the sleeve of her friend's pink jacket, and just as she had said, there weren't any scars. Popping off the cap of the sharpie, Melina leaned down closer to the arm.

"You did this because of love?" she asked, while scribbling a word on the skin.

"Yes...." Natalya said, sniffling.

Melina rose up, and both divas looked at the arm, where written in black ink was the word 'Love.'

Sighing, the latin diva leaned down once more and hugged her friend, she then whispered in her ear.

"As long as you have me, you have love."

**I wrote this because one of my best friends cuts herself, all because of a boy she dated for a month broke up with her. She needs to know that as long as she has me, she has love. **

**The end.**


End file.
